This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to automated code coverage measurement and tracking per user story and requirement.
The discipline of software testing has long dealt with testing quality questions such as completeness, efficiency, and effectiveness. One of the concepts through which these questions are addressed is the notion of test coverage. Test coverage is a measure of what percentage of something has been tested, where the most common basis for test coverage measurement is the amount of the source code that has been tested. Code coverage measures what percentage of the total source code base has been executed during testing (completeness). Most programming languages have automated tools to measure code coverage. Code coverage determines the efficiency of testing by, for example, enabling the ratio of test costs per test coverage level to be tracked and managed across time. Test coverage additionally enables the comparison of test coverage and defect rates for past releases for given areas of the code base.
The limitations of code coverage are addressed by using alternatives that relate to the “important” code paths as determined by users. These important code paths may include functions, user scenarios, interfaces, commands, use cases, graphical user interface (GUI) panels, etc. Coverage measurement using these as a basis is common, often in parallel with code coverage.